touch
by animeadict
Summary: [A little yohxannaxhao fic.] the whole gang goes to the beach for their class trip, but what happens when anna finds yoh with another girl? What will happen to the heart broken itako? And who’s this guy comforting her? Will she get over yoh and move on….
1. starter

**Touch**

A little yohxannaxhao fic. the whole gang goes to the beach for their class trip, but what happens when anna finds yoh with another girl? What will happen to the heart broken itako? And who's this guy comforting her? Will she get over yoh and move on….

Disclaimer: well hi everyone I just want to tell you that I don't own shaman king. If I did own it then I'm sure I shouldn't be here but since I'm not I'm just gonna' make this fanfic so please don't sue me ok!

By: animeadict

Chap.1 starter

It was a normal day in the asakura household…

As Anna waited at the door being really annoyed she yelled "Yoh are you done!"

**_Anna's POV_**

I can't believe yoh I told him last night to pack his things! But as usual he didn't do what I said. I can't believe him, we're going to be late. When we get back from the trip I swear I'll double his training

_**END OF POV**_

"Yoh if you don't hurry up I'll…" she was silenced by the sudden noise

"Hey you alright there" she asked running towards his room. "Yeah I'm alright I just finished" he said happily making a big goofy smile at anna.

**000 at the bus 000**

"Yeah! We're going on a field trip, we're going on a field trip…" yoh sang happily not noticing Anna's pissed and annoyed look.

Suddenly both yoh and Anna's attention were caught by one single person that sat beside anna all of a sudden.

"Hey! yoh" he said, forming a grin on his face making anna more annoyed. "hey hao I didn't think you'd come" yoh said being surprised by the sight. "why wouldn't I" he asked sarcastically making yoh bust out with laughs. "Yeah I suppose you're right" yoh said still laughing.

**000 at the sight 000**

A/N: ok if you're being confused by this scene it's just that their class trip is like a camping with a little bit of the beach. Ok I hope you don't get confused and please have fun reading!

"Wow! It's really sunny isn't it" tamao said walking out of the bus.

"Yeah! And look at the beach it's so beautiful! Come on ren look at it" she said while pulling ren's hand. "Uh… well…" he said surprised by her actions while her big brother went ballistic screaming "ren if you touch my sister I swear I'll kill you"

"Onii Chan! Stop that" she screamed to the yelling Ainu boy.

**000 meanwhile 000**

"What did you say!" the blond itako said while making an icy glare at the man. "s-sorry m-ma'am it's just t-that the r-rooms were picked randomly" the man was scared to death by Anna as he said those words he kept kneeling and kneeling to the frustrated itako.

"Yeah! Anna's right you can't leave my sister to that freak!" the little Ainu boy yelled agreeing with Anna. "Hey! Who you calling freak you weakling" the Chinese boy said while being restrained by pirika.

"Well then I guess we'll be together my dear little Anna" a long brown haired figure said while putting his hands around Anna's waist.

"I have no intention as to sharing or giving you anything hao" she shrugged as she was taking off his hands.

A/N: ok the arrangement of rooms are… hao Anna, yoh tamao, ren pirika, horo manta, Jeanne lyserg ok so I hope you enjoy

_**Anna's POV**_

Why, why did the gods hate me so… and the day just gets even worse since there's only one bed for each room. Wait… did I just say there's only one bed… NO!

_**END OF POV**_

_**Hao's POV**_

This day just keeps getting better and better by the second! I got to sit beside her, I'll share the same room with her, there's only one bed… wait there's only one bed oh man this day just keeps getting better and better I get to have the chance to worry my ototoo and spend nights with his sexy, hot fiancé

_**END OF POV**_

"So ototoo I guess I'll be spending these next few nights with your fiancé" hao said teasingly trying to make his brother go nuts, which he did.

"Oh please anikii don't touch her please I'm the one who's suppose to be the one to touch her pls. anikii PLEASE" yoh said pleading to his brother

ok! So was it good be honest I really want to know oh yeah! Don't forget to write me reviews, reviews and more… reviews! I'm all counting on you and sorry if I'm not a good writer but I hope you guys still read it


	2. beach

Ok! I updated my fic but I still haven't had any reviews oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king or any of the characters here so pls. pls. don't sue me ok

**Nyaogo: yeah sorry if I didn't update this is wrong okay the real story is touch: warmth okay so sorry for the mistake just read nlng that kc that's what I'm really updating okay! So sorry but please read that nlng kc this is me 1st time eh… okay!**

Chap2

"Hao don't you dare touch me or I'll kill you" Anna said while getting ready to sleep. "Come on my little Anna I won't touch you except… if you really want to" he said while placing himself on top of Anna. There faces only mere inches away. Anna's eyes widened as she saw his face coming closer to hers, she then slapped to the other side of the bed.

"Hao! I told you not to touch me you perverted freak" the itako screamed as she put her hands on her waist.

"Ok I'll stay at my side" he said as he grinned at the furious Anna making her annoyed. "You better or I'll send you right to the next room"

**000 the next day 000**

"Anna are you alright! Did he do anything to you! Wahhh I'm going crazy" yoh said while running in circles.

"Yoh shut up I'm fine" she said coolly while trying to calm him down.

"ok everyone I'll be giving you guys a free day today alright so have some on the beach" their teacher said happily.

"Hey ototoo come on let's swim" hao said not looking at his brother but the one he was talking to.

**000000**

"Come on Anna why don't you change to your swimsuit and join us" yoh said pleading to Anna. "Yoh I don't have a swimsuit" she said trying to convince him but it didn't work since… "Oh come on Anna I know you have a swimsuit with you" he said making the itako curious.

"How come you know I have a swimsuit" she said curiously. "Coz I checked your things while you weren't looking" shocked by what had just slipped his mouth he covered it with his hands.

"_YOU CHEKED MY THINGS" _she said while standing from her seat. "Uhm… well yah! I mean no! No! I ah… wah! Help me!" he said while running around the beach being chased around by the mad itako. "Come back here yoh! I'm going to kill you!" she said running after him.

They were coming back to Anna's place at the beach when she heard something. "Hey! Anna what about we make a deal" he said while walking towards her. "Hao… what kind of deal" she said calmly yet deep inside worried.

"Well let's see… If you manage to defeat me I'll ask for a change of rooms with yoh, but if I win you'll wear that swimsuit you brought, won't complain and will have to obey me for the next 2 hrs. So deal" he said with an evil smile on his face. "Sure I accept" she said in a confident town.

**000 after the fight 000**

_**Anna's POV**_

Why… why did the god's hate me so? Why did they let me lose to that jerk?

_**END OF POV**_

"Ok Anna time for you to change" hao said teasingly. "What if I don't want to" she said replying to hao's teasing.

"Well then I and yoh will just have to dress you up" he said with another evil smile. "You wouldn't dare" she said giving him one of her glares. "Oh… I would. Besides if I do that I'll be able to see your beautiful body, won't I" he said putting his hands on her waist.

Her eyes widened and she went to change

**000 after a few minutes 000**

After Anna had changed she stepped out and all eyes were on her.

She was wearing a black 2 piece swimsuit with a whit miniskirt to cover her legs for the meanwhile.

"Anna take off that skirt and swim" hao said with a smile on his face. "Yeah Anna take it off" yoh said smiling like an idiot. "Alright just shut up" she said while taking the skirt off.

Everybody's eyes widened as they saw Anna's beautiful figure.

"Hey yoh you really know how to choose your fiancé don't you" hao said as he was hitting yoh with his elbow. "Yeah I guess so…" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yoh! Hao! What do you think you're looking at" she said as she put her hands on her waist looking angrily at both of them.

**000 a few hours later 000**

Anna and yoh were walking by the cove but while they were walking Anna suddenly shivered because of the coldness.

"Hey Anna you alright" yoh said worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine it's just a little cold tonight. "Oh well alright. Uhm… hey look the sunset he said as pulled her to sit at the edge to get a better view. Then Anna suddenly felt something. "Uhm… yoh" she said worriedly looking at yoh. "Anna look!" he said excitedly pointing at the sun.

"Yoh!" she yelled but it was too late by the time he saw her, the rocks fell which made her fall as well.

"Anna" he jumped to the sea and swam up to her but she couldn't move. Her dress was stuck to the rocks. She couldn't hold her breath any longer she saw that yoh went up again and left her in her position.

_**Anna's POV**_

Yoh? Why… why'd you leave me, was I really that mean, I guess I deserve it

_**END OF POV**_

A/N: ok! I don't think I write that very well but I think u get the point right! Oh well just tell me in reviews. And isn't yoh bad just kidding read nlng the next chap.


	3. kisses and misunderstandings

A/N: ppol kainis naman kyo! Pro ok LNG just read and review! This time I'll try to make it more understandable ok on with the DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: ok ppol I know u know I don't own shaman king so don't sue me

**Nyago: ok uhm… tnx 4 reading my fic and reviewing it. I really tried my best to do the capitalizing so sorry if some still aren't ok but pls. keep reading oh! And please… please keep reviewing! Tnx again very much!**

Chap.3

Yoh was swimming to the surface of the water. Took a deep breathe and went back down.

Anna's eyes widened to the sight that she saw. Yoh suddenly kissed her. Trying to break away from the kiss she figured out what yoh was doing. He was giving her air.

After that he tore her dress and swam up to the surface. They swam to the cove and rested.

"Yoh..." Anna said gazing at him. "huh" he said looking at his wet fiancé in her underwear. "I just want to say sorry" she said playing at the sand. Then suddenly she felt something cover her body.

"you better wear something you might get sick" he said placing his shirt on her. "yoh" she said again turning to face him. "yeah, what…" he was stopped by the sudden warmth on his lips. his eyes widened and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. He held her waist pulling her closer. He played with her bottom lip asking her to open a passage, so that he could taste her, and she gladly opened a small passage.

Yoh slowly broke the kiss, blushed and said "uhm… Anna I t-think we should go back" blushing more and more. She just smiled and stood up. Going towards the direction of the camp sight, kind of-like telling him to follow witch he did.

**000 that night in Anna's room 000**

"well… well someone had a good night" he said teasingly to irritate the wet itako. "well what do you know" she replied teasingly. Then a slight grin formed his face and said "well for one you're only wearing yoh's shirt on top of your underwear" he said pointing at the wet but sexy Anna.

She just blushed and went to the bathroom and changed to her night outfit.

After that they just slept in silence. Anna not noticing hao and hao gazing at Anna drenched in moonlight.

**000 the next day 000**

Anna was with the pirika and tamao and the other girls cooking while yoh was with hao and the others.

"so yoh… what'd you and Anna do last night" hao said patting him in the shoulder. Then yoh suddenly turned read and said "w-what do you m-mean me and Anna didn't do anything" he turning red all over. "well suit yourself" hao said laughing at the sight of his bright red brother.

**000 a few hours later 000**

Anna was about to open yoh's door when she heard people talking inside so she peeked inside…

"tamao wait I-I'm, I can't do this" yoh said eccentrically trying to push tamao away from him. "but yoh…" she said then he was shocked by the sudden action. tamao suddenly kissed yoh, but then yoh couldn't help but kiss her back. Anna saw the whole thing and was also shocked. then door suddenly opened revealing the surprised itako.

"Anna-san gomen, I didn't mean to…" tamao was asking forgiveness when yoh suddenly said "Anna it-it's not what you think I-I" he was broken by Anna's reply. "no… no yoh it's alright I understand" suddenly tears just kept flowing into her cheeks. She just ran remembering everything that happened and the only yoh could say looking at the empty sight…

"Anna… Anna comes back, I'm sorry… Anna…"

**000 Anna 000**

Anna was crying at the cove where yoh had kissed her. She was crying too much that she didn't even knew that someone was watching her…

A/N: okay people was it good give reviews advice anything ok! I think I made this chap a bit short so I guess the next chap I'll make it longer ok! Hope u like it


	4. hao and anna

A/N: hi people sorry for the misunderstanding okay! This is my first fic go easy so let's go on with the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: ok people you know what 'm going to say right… no well if you don't here it is….. I don't own shaman king so please, please don't sue me.

Anna was crying when suddenly she heard something…

"Aww… poor Anna she's been cheated" said hao in a sarcastic tone. Anna looked up seeing brown orb gazing at her. "Just shut up hao" she said softly trying not to cry.

Hao saw this and said "a- Anna w-what happened" he said placing his hand over her shoulder. "I don't need your help or your sympathy" she said shrugging him off.

Then his look suddenly became serious "Anna just stop, stop fooling yourself!" he said pausing for a while he asked "Anna why? Why do you love so much when he doesn't even love you" he said as tears flowed down his eyes. He leaned closer as Anna leaned back until her arms were the only thing supporting her. His face then softened as he whispered "I love you Anna and I'll do anything for you" he said moving away from her ear.

Then an evil grin suddenly appeared in his face. He gazed deeply into her eyes and said "you know I've always wanted to taste you" which made her eyes widen.

Then in that sudden instance he kissed her putting his hands around her waist not letting her brake free from the kiss. She couldn't help it. His kiss was and touch was so warm. Her body was disobeying her. She leaned forward to deepen the kiss putting her arms around his neck.

**000 meanwhile 000**

"Yoh I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I'm really sorry" tamao said looking at yoh who didn't seem to notice her. "Anna…" he said looking at the window waiting to see Anna but was surprised when he saw her with his older twin brother.

"Hao…" he said looking at the two.

**000 the next day 000**

"Hao!" yoh said looking at hao furiously who was sitting at a tree. "What is it my little ototoo" he said looking at yoh with a small grin. "Stay away from Anna" yoh said looking glaring at him. "why, you kissed tamao and all I know now is that Anna's single so I took her away from you' he said coming down from the tree with his hair following gracefully.

"That's different and you know that! She was the one who kissed me!" yoh said looking more furious. "But you're the one who kissed her back" he said in a serious tone of voice.

Suddenly Anna was walking by…

"Hey Anna!" hao said calling the itako. "What is it now hao" she said not noticing yoh was there. Hao suddenly walked towards Anna and said "do you remember what happened last night!" he said loudly for yoh to here.

"w-what are you talking about" she said panicky about remembering what had happened last night.

"Oh... really" he said moving closer to her. "Want to do it again" he whispered teasingly to her ear making her blush which made yoh panic.

"I-I don't recall anything about that" she said shyly. But hao didn't believe her. "Really…" he said sheepishly. Then her eyes suddenly widened she felt something warm on her lips. HAO WAS KISSING HER! But before she could brake away from the kiss, hao was one step ahead of her. He deepened the kiss causing his hands to wrap her body.

Yoh couldn't believe what he was seeing…

_**Yoh's POV**_

Hao what did you do to her!#! What happened last night? _HOW DARE YOU KISS HER INFRONT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! HAO I'm GONNA' KILL YOU!_

_**END OF POV**_

A/N: okay people was it good tell me the truth ok! Pls. read and review! Did you think it was funny ask questions if you don't understand ok!


	5. forgiveness and betreyal

A/N: hey people me back! Hope you've been reading me fic. Can't wait to get started but first…

**Natalia Zarago: yeah! TNx for loving my fic hope u can still read and review **

**Samie-the-authoress: ok samie! I can't promise u anything but I'll try my best to make her suffer okay! **

**P.S. I'll try okay so don't get Ur hopes up that much.**

**Shamanbabe: okay tnx 4 saying the fic is cute and to answer your question; she thought Anna and hao were secretly doing something in their room because yoh was really going crazy but the truth was that Anna was just telling hao off, u know the 2nd chap. So she thought yoh was single but yoh already tried to explain but she wouldn't listen so that's what happened. Yoh kissed her back coz he did have some small feelings for tamao.**

**Winner-loser: ok if you keep reading you might be happy but I can't promise u anything as well! But hope u enjoy the fic.**

**Hannah-asakura: u can read Ur answer in shamanbabe and between u and me I'll tell u that they'll go back together but they'll have another conflict okay so keep tuning in!**

Disclaimer: okay people you know what I'm going to say; I don't own shaman king so don't sue me! On with the story…

Chap 5

Everybody was getting ready to go back to funbari…

"Anna my little angel you want to go to the cave and you know… play" hao said teasingly, holding Anna by the waist.

"Hao could you just leave me alone and fix your things" Anna said while looking at a certain short haired brunette walking towards her. "Uhm… Anna I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to cheat on you it's just that… Anna I'm really, really sorry I promise I won't do it again I'll do anything I'll do all the chores for a whole month and… oh man I can't believe I'm saying this but I won't complain about the training anymore just please come back" he said pleading to the girl while kneeling on the ground.

Anna on the other hand couldn't decide. Both yoh and hao would do anything for her but…

_**Anna's POV**_

Oh man Anna what did you get yourself into…

Yoh is really cute. He's also my fiancé. He can get a little out of hand but he admits his mistakes. We're tow opposites but that didn't stop us the other night from kissing. His kiss… and his touch was so warm but hao's kiss and touch… it was as warm as his but yoh's the only one…

_**END OF POV**_

"It's alright yoh I forgive you" she said reaching for yoh with a small smile. "Really alright!" he said jumping up and down. "Yoh stop fooling around and fix your things" she said going back to her normal self. Yoh gladly did what he was told but then hao suddenly approached him…

"Hey ototoo I guess you win this time huh" he said with a smirk imprinted on his face. "Well I guess I did huh anikii" he said with yet another one of his goofy grins. "Just remember this my little ototoo…" he said whispering to yoh's ear. "…I will get her from you" he said in a warning voice making yoh worry.

**000 at funbari 000**

"Yoh you call that push ups give me 100 more!" Anna said as she watched Yoh do the tasks with a smile that made her smile as well. "Yoh after you eat, clean the dishes" she said as she stood up to watch her favorite soap opera.

While he was washing the dishes it suddenly started to rain and he remembered that there were clothes that were being hung outside.

"Oh man! I forgot the clothes!" he said as he rushed to get them. But while he was getting them he suddenly felt weak and collapsed. Anna suddenly felt a chill and went looking for Yoh. She found him lying outside and of course she helped him get inside.

She was really worried about him and took care of him. She stayed by his futon to tend to his needs and every night she would snuck under his futon and sleep with him through out the night. Suddenly Tamao came to their house because she heard that Yoh was sick so she helped take care of Yoh.

Anna was suspicious but she needed the help. She went to the groceries leaving Yoh with Tamao. When she had finished she rushed back to the house and saw the dreadful scene.

A/N: ok was it good just tell me in your reviews tune in too see what happens next. Please read and review.


	6. rain

A/N: ok sorry to my readers my story was taken away and I got time out from updating so sorry to my readers ok I'm truly sorry so…… on with the fic! O by the way…

Disclaimer: ok people don't you get tired reading this… oh well I don't own shaman king ok so how many times do I have to say this I DON"T OWN SHAMAN KING! Ok :P

Chap. 6

Anna's eyes widened as she saw Yoh sleeping but… she saw some one else…

She saw Tamao with Yoh but the thing that bothered her most was that Tamao was in the futon along side with Yoh. Tamao's head was placed on Yoh's bare chest.

Anna was shocked by the scene she couldn't believe it. _Yoh why…why… why did you do this. I can't believe it why…_

Poor Anna couldn't believe what was happening to her, the only thing that she could have done………… was to… just run, run away from it all.

She wrote just a small a small note to his beloved Yoh.

_Dear Yoh,_

_I'll be out for tonight. I promise I'll try to come back soon_

_But incase I don't pls. don't wait for me I'll just be walking_

_Alright so have FUN_

_Love Anna_

After that she just went out of the house.

**000 a few min. later 000**

"Wha-what happened? Wait uhm… why does, wait oh no!" Yoh said at a certain pink haired girl beside him. He then carefully snuck out of the futon trying not to wake the sleeping girl. "Oh man what happened. Why was Tamao on my bed. I can't believe we slept together and where's Anna I hope she didn't see that" he whispered to himself, sighing while searching for Anna.

While he was searching he found a small note on the kitchen table. He read the note and suddenly thought… _oh man… I hope she didn't see that oh man can't believe Tamao would do such a thing…_

"Hmm… I guess it's going to rain, Anna I hope you're alright…" he whispered to himself as the clouds became darker.

**000 Anna 000**

"Oh I guess it's going to rain… well I better get back or at least find somewhere to stay" she said to herself. Then while she was walking back home it suddenly started to rain so this was unfortunate for her since their house was still to far so she spotted a little inn.

"Ah… good thing I brought money with me" she said looking at her wallet. "Oh my… here's a towel" the lady at the inn said handing the towel. "Oh thank you I really appreciate it" she said as she took the towel.

"Uhm… are you here to rent a room?" the lady said stepping to the counter. "Ah! Yes do you still have a room?" she said reaching in for her pocket. "Ah yes wait there I'll just check" the lady said going through what's left of the keys.

"Oh my, I'm sorry dear there aren't any rooms left I'm very sorry" said the old lady. "Oh well I'll just sit here then till it lights up" she said as she sat at the couch. "I don't think that you'll be able to go home that soon" the lady said as she walked to the window "it's going to be a storm"

"Well we can't let Anna sit here all alone can we" said a boy with a teasing tone that someone sounded familiar. They both turned to face him. "Hao…" Anna whispered to herself softly.


	7. the inn

A/N: hi people what ya been doing! Oh well I hope you've been writing reviews and pls. have fun reading the fic ok so before we start you know what to do okay!...

Disclaimer: okay people let's just start what I'm going to say shall we… I don't own shaman king and any other characters here so pls. don't sue me okay! So let's star the fic!

Chap. 7

"Hao what do you think you're doing here" Anna asked as she placed her hands on her waist. "Well I'll have to ask you the same thing as well" he replied teasingly. Anna just shrugged him off and said "Well I was caught in the rain and you…". "Same here" was his reply.

"Uhm… Hao-sama do you know each other" the lady interrupted. "Ah well actually…" Anna was interrupted by Hao's hand in her mouth. "Well actually she's my girlfriend and don't worry she'll be staying at my room" he said with a sly grin on his face. Anna was just shocked at while she heard.

Hao suddenly picked her up which made her even more shocked but regained her normal self. "What do you think you're doing" she hissed as he carried her to his room. "Well taking you to my room of course" he said leaning closer to her face which made her blush a little that made Hao smirk.

A/N: their position is like this okay:

Anna's arms are around his neck so she's carried like a bride by her groom ok so pls. Keep on reading

After a few seconds they arrived at Hao's room…

Hao placed her softly on his bed as he sat next to her. "So… why aren't you with Yoh? Did my little ototoo suddenly became tired of you" he said teasingly expecting a smack from her which didn't came. "So what if he did…" she said looking away from Hao. Hao saw the expression on her face that surprised him as well as her… _she was sad………………………………………._

Hao suddenly crept near her ear and whispered "don't worry I won't…". "Hao…" she whispered as he stood up. "Oh well… hey want to drink" he said with another smirk on his face. "Uhm… I don't drink" she said icily.

"Uhm… yeah can I have 2 bottles of strong wine pls. thank you" he said to the maid not noticing what Anna had just said. "Hello didn't you just hear what I said" she yelled glaring at Hao icily.

"Yeah I heard you. Don't worry I'll teach you" he said while receiving the 2 bottles. "Oh really how do you propose to…" her lips were suddenly covered by the sudden warmth of Hao's lips. She tried to struggle out of it but was stopped by his arms. As their lips touched each others she realized what he was doing. He was pushing the wine into her mouth tasting not only the wine but him as well.

_So… this was what he meant… oh my gosh his, he's so sweet_

Hao slowly broke the kiss and saw her blushing. He just smiled and said "so… did you like it". She just nodded trying to go back to her normal self. "Well then here" he said handing her a full glass of wine. She took it and drank with him.

**000 Yoh 000  
**

"Anna I hope you're alright" Yoh whispered to himself as he looked at the window. "Yoh I'm so sorry I'll help find her" Tamao said as she gave her friends their tea. "No Tamao you've done enough" Yoh said looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Come on Yoh Miss Anna would not do anything stupid so don't worry" Ryo said as he took a sip at the tea. "Yeah dude! Anna's going to be fine she's tough" Trey said giving Yoh a thumbs up.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, they're right Yoh, Anna is strong" Ren said with his arms crossed. "Yeah I know guys but it's not Anna I'm worried about it's Hao. What if he finds Anna! He might…" Yoh said as tears suddenly flowed down his eyes.


	8. shy and worried

A/N: Hey people hope you've been tuning in oh well… I can't believe you guys why do I only have one review humph that's not fair oh well… let's start the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: alright people even if I only got one review from you guys I'll still continue the fic so before that I just want to say… I don't own shaman king or any of the characters here so why do I have to keep saying this… don't sue me! Alright on with the story! But before that…

**Hannah-asakura: yeah well… I can't make any promises for you but I was going to make it annaxhao but for you I'll make another ending like an alternative ending that's going to be an annaxyoh ok so keep reading!**

Chap. 8

After Anna and Hao had finished drinking most of the wine, Anna was starting to loosen up to Hao.

"You know what… it's funny I forgave him and then he'd just…" she started out laughing but ended up embracing Hao with tears flowing in her eyes. "A-Anna…" he said softly caressing her hair. "Why… how could Yoh do this it's just not fair… it's just not fair" she said as more tears flowed, her hand in the form of fists, pounding on his chest strongly yet so softly. Hao just raised her head to meet his. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well I guess you should uhm… get out of those wet clothes" he said pointing to the wet Anna. She then turned very red on the face and looked away. "Uhm… it's well…" she said looking back and forth at Hao. "Here" he said giving her his cloak, sitting on the bed and turned around.

She slowly took off her black dress looking at Hao once in a while to see if he was peeking. But surprisingly… _he didn't_. She quickly put on his cloak and slowly crawled to the bed and covered herself with the bed covers.

Hao suddenly felt that she was already in bed so he said "well goodnight". But then was surprised at what Anna said "you know you could touch me…" "Really" he said excitedly with a grin on hi face. "Yeah but… could you do me a favor… can you not do anything… you know because we aren't really together" she said shyly. "Of course but wait are… are you telling me there's hope" he said with more excitement.

Anna just nodded as he crawled on top of her. First he pecked her neck softly as he reached to her lips placing a deep warm kiss as she kissed back but then she felt something warm touching her legs. She suddenly reached for her legs and grabbed Hao's hand and broke the kiss.

"Hao I thought we agreed we wouldn't" Anna said shyly. "Sorry I couldn't help myself you're so… _sexy_" he said emphasizing the word sexy as he laid on the bed. Anna suddenly turned red and was surprised by Hao's sudden action. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He gave her one last kiss on the neck as he said "goodnight my Anna" and they silently slept together.

**000 Yoh 000**

_**Yoh's POV**_

Man I hope Anna's alright. Man if I see Hao touch her I swear I'm going to kill him! I just hope Anna won't let him. Wait what am I saying of course Anna won't let him touch her HEHEHEHEHE…………. Oh man she did see me and Tamao so she might… no! Snap out of it Yoh she won't do that hehehe what was I thinking, but still…

_**END OF POV**_

**000 the next day 000**

Anna silently woke up. She tried to get out of the bed but was stopped when Hao suddenly pulled her closer to him which made her unable to get out of bed. She made a second try but failed as well.

"Hao come on! Pls. wake up!" she said as she was trying to escape from his clutches. "No… I don't want to" he said in a childish voice. She didn't have any choice so she stayed in bed.

**000 Yoh 000**

"I can't believe it where's Anna! She didn't even come home last night! I swear if I see Hao with her I swear I'll…" yoh said walking back and forth. "Come on dude chill out you know Anna" said Trey trying to calm Yoh down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang…

"Humph… who could this be now" said Ren as he reached for the door. He was surprised to see non other than… "A-Anna…" he shouted as everyone came to the front door. Yoh of course looking happy surprised and… worried.

A/N: done with the 8th chap. Hope you guys liked it! Pls. I'm begging you pls. give me reviews okay!


	9. hao and anna version

A/N: hi guys hope you've been liking the fic. You still haven't given me much reviews so pls send me reviews I beg you all pls. oh well let's start the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: okay this is really getting annoying saying this but I don't own shaman king so pls. don't sue me okay! So… on with the story!

Chap. 9

"A-Anna were you've been man, Yoh's been…" "shut up" Anna said icily making the ainu boy stop. "may I speak with Yoh outside" said Anna angrily. Yoh just simply nodded and followed her outside.

"anna where've you been I was worried sick about you" said Yoh as he approached the girl. "I was with…hao" she said not wanting to face him. Anna's eyes suddenly widened. Tears suddenly started to flow from her eyes. "don't touch me" she hissed. "but Anna" he said in a soft voice.

"I said don't touch me!" she said angrily. She broke out of his arms as more tears started to flow. The only thing yoh could say to her as he looked at her was "anna…"

"why you wouldn't care where I've been you have Tamao to comfort you! I guess she's better than me huh!" she said facing the boy with anger in her eyes. "anna that's not true you don't understand" he said pleadingly. "no I understand perfectly! I get alright your much better of with her than me and I'm…………………… _I'm much better of with………HAO!" _she said as she took a hard breath.

"A-Anna what are you saying… you're joking right… that's not true is it! Tell me, tell me Anna you're joking right pls. tell me" Yoh said as he cried shaking Anna to tell him she was joking but…

"I'm sorry…" she said as she broke from his grasp. Then Tamao suddenly went outside and saw Yoh on the ground, crying. "Yoh-sama are you alright" she said as he kept saying "why…why…why…"

anna suddenly said something to them making them look at her. " I hope your going to be happy Yoh" she said as she gave him on last kiss on the lips and left leaving a crying guy and a confused girl.

**000 after a few min 000**

anna was walking down the street but then a figure suddenly hugged her pressing a soft kiss on her neck. _Hao…_

**THE END**

ok! So was the story good if you didn't like the ending I have an alternative one okay so if you want to see you can just read it okay! So pls. give reviews okay!


	10. yoh and anna version

A/N: hi guys hope you've been liking the fic. You still haven't given me much reviews so pls send me reviews I beg you all pls. oh well let's start the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: okay this is really getting annoying saying this but I don't own shaman king so pls. don't sue me okay! So… on with the story!

Chap. 9

"A-Anna were you've been man, Yoh's been…" "shut up" Anna said icily making the ainu boy stop. "may I speak with Yoh outside" said Anna angrily. Yoh just simply nodded and followed her outside.

"anna where've you been I was worried sick about you" said Yoh as he approached the girl. "I was with…hao" she said not wanting to face him. Anna's eyes suddenly widened. Tears suddenly started to flow from her eyes.

She suddenly hugged him and said "you… you don't really think Tamao's much better than me… do you" she said as she held Yoh tighter not wanting him to let go of her. "of course not… anna you're the only one I love and ever will" he said as he tilted her head upwards to meet his _and…_

_They kissed passionately._ He held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he slowly broke the kiss. Her head resting on his chest as he caressed her hair. He said "Anna I will always love you no matter what happens my love is only for you" "the same with me, my love will always be for you" she said holing him more tightly but softly.

After that they went back inside and saw Tamao…

"I'm really sorry anna… I didn't mean for anything to happen please forgive me" Tamao said bowing her head. "no it's alright I already know where my love should be and I also know where his love should be so I don't need to worry so you don't have to apologize" she said as she leaned to Yoh as he looked at her with appreciation.

**THE END**

ok! So was the story good if you didn't like the ending I have an alternative one okay so if you want to see you can just read it okay! So pls. give reviews okay!


End file.
